There has been known an electronic device having a display screen capable of displaying information such as characters, an image and the like, and as this type of electronic devices, there are devices each including, on the display screen, a touch panel that a user can operate.
In some of these electronic devices, in order to prevent an erroneous operation, malfunction or the like of the touch panel, a setting range of validity or invalidity on the touch panel is enabled to be determined based on a specification by the user, and an operation of the user enables the touch panel to be invalidated in a range set in advance or set by the user.
However, in the above electronic device, for switching the validity or invalidity of the touch panel, the user needs to perform a switching operation in advance, which may make the user feel inconvenience.
Moreover, in the electronic device having the plurality of display screens, when the display screens are relatively moved to be used, for example, when the display screens are opened/closed or are slid and so on, the user may unintentionally touch the touch panel.
In such a situation, there are many cases where the touch panel is not invalidated by the switching operation of the user in advance, so that there is a possibility that an erroneous operation, malfunction or the like is easily caused.
There has been demanded an electronic device capable of preventing an erroneous operation, malfunction or the like caused by a user touching a touch panel when the user opens/closes or slides display screens.